The Faerie Witch
by AdorkableBoo
Summary: People call me many things, my favourite is the legendary warrior. Kylie is an abomination created by the Order to destroy the people of the night. She finds out the reason why her parents were killed. All the while she's falling in love with not one but two people of the night. Just as she thinks her life can't get any crazier she finds out she pretty much has to save the world!
1. Introducing Kylie

Chapter one: Introducing Kylie

People call me many things, my favourite is the legendary warrior. Some of the more suck-ish ones are things like the Faire witch, this is suck-ish as I am neither Faire nor a witch. My true name is Kylie, Kylie Blake. I am seventeen. I belong to the Order, I always have but more so since my parents died when I was six. The Order is a group of hunters, we kill the people of the night. The people of the night is what we call them as they are so many different types. The people of the night consists of Vampires, Shape sifters, all thing Faire and the un-dead. We hunt them because they are monsters, abomination that don't deserve to live. I too am a abomination , that is why the Order recruited me. I kill the night people and then the Order will kill me, just like they killed my parents.

The Dark elf curled its bony purple fingers into a fist. I laughed at its idiocy, it planned to fight me. It made an ugly noise that I took as a snarl. Grinning back at the Elf I curled my own fingers into a fist. I never understood why people mistook these ugly things for little toy makers. No elf looked anything like a human, granted there was the odd one or two that could change shape but even then there snake-like yellow eyes never changed. The Elf stood in front of me had dark purple, flaky skin. Its ears were extremely tall and had dark hair ,that had orange glue stuck in it. Its eyes were the usual snake yellow and as he grew angrier with me the black slit pupil grew larger. The Dark Elf was in rags and had large black scar's on its back, not unusual with Slaves. So I suspected that this Elf's master would be along in no time, which was the only reason the Elf had lived this long. I caught it while it tried to steal a sleeping girl, of about 12, from her bed. It was climbing through her window when I spotted it, I instantly grabbed its legs and pulled. Its head caught the window sill and he was knocked out. I carried him to a cave nearby hoping his master would come looking for him. The Elf wasn't innocent, in fact he's the one who steals young girls but the master orders him to. If I kill the Elf the master can just get another slave, on the other hand if I kill the master. No more young girls will be taken.

The master came in no time , I heard his faint steps before he was anywhere near me. Pulling a iron blade from my nee high black boot. I stabbed the Elf, it went right through to the tree he was stood up against. Iron stops Faire from using their powers. Hastily I listened for the Master's breathing Pattern. The pattern tells me what type of person of the night , that he is. His breathing was slow and almost human, often the case with newly made vampires. They found it hard to grasp the fact that they no longer needed to breath, well breath as much as every other living being. See vampires are living, despite what many humans thought, Vampires orientated from an old tribe in the north. The tribe had a local witch amongst them, the witch was called Maya.

Maya was extremely powerful, but she longed for more. Leading her to the darker magic. Maya found a spell that made her immortal, it required the sacrifice of three newborns and the promise of kin. Maya greedily agreed to give the life of her kin to the Darkness but in the process of killing the three new born's. Maya was run out of the tribe. Maya didn't care back then she was finally immortal, she moved faster then the human eye, healed faster, Heard farther and saw more but she couldn't sustain life with out taking others. Maya soon realised this and started taking the life energy from people, the transfer point for life energy is around the neck so people often mistook her for taking blood. Maya lived many years by stealing the life of others but she grew lonely , she could not have children and her tribe were dead. Maya decided to make another of her kind, then another, then another. To do this Maya gave an average human some of her life energy, this eats all of the humans life energy till it's the only one left. Its an extremely painful process.

The vampire's speed increased as he felt his slaves life force fade away. He was in the cave within seconds. His eyes darted toward the dead Elf pinned up against the tree. This vampire was bald and had some kind of tattoo around his head, yet he's unnaturally good-looking. His eye were a dark grey that became mostly pupil as he grew angry. His nose had been broken when he was human and still had the little lump. He was quite tall and had a lot of muscle but it didn't matter a vampire could have as much muscle as a beanpole and be ten times stronger then this guy. His eyes darkened as he looked at me, I could see in my mind what he was seeing. An average sized teenage girl, wearing a tight plain black tee-shirt and skinny black jeans. Loose black nee-high boots, with long blonde hair in a high ponytail. An innocent looking face and baby blue eyes, he was wondering how I had managed to kill the Elf.

Still he said "You are going to pay for that" His voice ruff, I put his age around thirty-six before he was changed.

"Oh I am?" I asked in a taunting voice.

"Do you have any idea how much a slave cost nowadays ?"He growled.

I pulled a face that made me look like I was thinking and innocent all at the same time. Then in one quick motion I was behind him, with a wooden knife in my hand. "I do know how much they cost but I also know they're free if you kill their old master" I said as I dove my knife into his back.

Wood is good to kill vampires as it stops the flow of Life energy. If the wood is inserted into the correct place, then the vampire is dead If you get it in the wrong place then your dead because Vampires only die if you get them in the right place. There are twenty five place's on a vampire's body that once stabbed will cut of the life energy. Five in a arm , seven in the chest and four in a leg. Only one of those place will kill a vamp. I had that place, the bald vampire made a noise and fell forwards. I kicked the already decaying body, till it was just below the pinned up Elf. Then I pulled a small bottle from my bag , hidden in the shadows. The bottle had a clear liquid in , I poured it over the two body. The body's started smoking and the cave was filled with the smell of burning flesh. Grabbing my bag I left the cave , the body's still smoking.

I didn't make it back to the Order till dawn. The Order's main HQ is a tall classy building in the middle of a rich neighbourhood. There was bout three or four houses on the street, all with massive green fields and high black gates. The Order didn't standout at all. The house was dark but I knew that underneath the house people would be busy working. Walking up to the thick black gate I throw my bag over the gate, then started to climb. I landed with a thump, groaning as I stood up. I slung my bag over my shoulder , starting the long walk to the house. I climbed in through my bedroom window, on the ground floor. Shutting the window I switched on the lamp by my bedside and pulled down my blind. I dropped my bag on the floor and walked into the bathroom, noticing some stick orange glue in my hair. After a long, hot shower I pulled in my favourite PJ's and jumped into bed. Thinking that Old lady Myers would be knocking in no time, waking me up.

Sure enough after what felt like minutes after closing my eyes, I was awoke by the loud banging on my door and Lady Myers calling. "Kylie?" She called.

Sighing I crawled out of bed, grabbing my long black dressing gown as I went. Pulling the door open I said "Yes Old L- I mean Lady Myers"

"Good you are back. How did last night go Kylie?" Only a few people spoke to me and even less called me by my name. Lady Myers is one of those few.

"The mission was successful, both the Elf and his Master have been taken care of" I said in my stone voice.

I saw Lady Myers wince as I told her I had killed the Master as well. "Well done. Right well get dressed and then come get some breakfast" she said turning away.

As soon as she had gone I shut my door and walked into the en-suite bathroom. Pulling off my dressing gown I hung it up on the door, as I pulled my towels off and dumped the on the floor. Then I stripped off my baby blue tank top and shorts that had clouds on. I turned on the tap before completely stripping off. Lady Myers owns the house the order uses as HQ. When I first came to the Order they had planned to throw me in a cell. "Not in my house!" Myers said and arranged for me to have this bedroom. She was one of the oldest members of the Order , no one knows for sure how old she is but she looks around eighty. Although she has the spirit of someone half her age. Old Lady Myers is one of the very few members of The Order that is reasonably kind to me. I pulled on a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. Combing my damp hair and pulling it into a bun that sat messily on top of my head. I grabbed my headphones and my old beat up MP3 player. Sighing I walked out my door, praying that breakfast would be uneventful.


	2. New mission

My pray wasn't answered the moment I sat down to eat Jesse, the founder of the Order's grandson came waltzing in. His ginger hair styled perfectly , each freckle plucked. His childish brown eye - matching the same colour as his many freckles- seeked me out. Lighting up when he saw me he walked across the massive dining hall, like he owned the place. Popping his butt down next to me he grinned "Hey Kyli-"he said as I shoot him a look.

"Don't!" I warned. He let it drop and for a moment we sat in silence. Jesse first befriended me because I was the same age as him and he thought I'd let him have his wicked way with me. After I made it extremely clear that was never going to happen he started hanging around me for a different purpose. To annoy his grandfather. Jesse is the heir to the Order his grandfather will not have him hanging with the abomination he created.

The silence couldn't last "So how have you thought anymore about going out with me" I slung my earphones on before he had finished talking, turning my MP3 player on and up. I saw him talking , outraged by my actions but all I could hear was All Time Low - Break you little heart. I finished my breakfast quickly and rushed out of the dinning hall just as a new song started.

Chapter two: New mission

"Agent six-four-two your needed in the library" a stoned face young man said to me as I opened my door then walked away without waiting for my reply. Sighing I walked towards the library, the library is where all the missions are assigned. Usually I get a thick brown envelope telling me when , what and where. I opened the library door slowly, when my face was visible Lady Myers called "Kylie, come in child" I walked into the big room, it was different to the local libraries I often studied in. Everywhere I looked was books towering up so high. I heard someone clear their throat and instantly felt stupid for gawking at the book. I looked at the man who had coughed, It was Isaac "We have another mission for you" he said. Naa I thought you brought me here for tea and cakes I wanted to say but I kept my mouth shut. He threw a picture of a small delicate looking girl, with long flowing black curly hair and purple smoky eyes, at me. "This is your target," he said "She will be with these guys," he threw more pictures my way, one of a tall, olive skinned boy with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes. The other was pale, with a caring face, jet black hair and gorgeous ocean blue eyes. The last boy had Chocolate brown hair and mischievous jade green eyes. He wore black and out of all the boys she'd seen this one looked like he would put up the most fight. "Its critical that your target is dealt with. Tonight. All we know for certain is that those three will be with her, deal with them too." he said is face hard. I nodded and turned to walk away just as he called "If you fail, you will not be returning here" my fist clenched but I carried on walking.

I left the order angrily and marched right in without a plan. Maybe that's the reason I stood in a dark corner of the forest, surrounded. I stood silently , listening to every breath, every movement. As far as I can I tell there's a vamp, and a werewolf. Sighing I tried to focus on the other two, they appeared human. I need a plan, or else im going to be killed. I studied what I was wearing, the white tank top and black shorts. As I left I threw on my favourite black jacket and my navy ankle boots. Hidden inside my jacket I have about thirty-two small wooden stakes that could easily pass as cocktail sticks, hidden in my boot is two tiny knifes. _The odds aren't looking that good for me _I thought but a plan was already forming in my mind. Tightening the hair band that kept my hair in a bun on my head, I had spun round and running jumped onto the nearest tree. I swung from one branch to another till I was a good few meters from the ground, then I started to run. Jumping from branch to branch I headed in the direction of the two human-like people. I figured the werewolf and Vampire that had been circling me must be two of the three guys and the other one would be with the girl. Stopping about 10 meters from them I saw my theory was right, the girl was standing behind the black haired boy. I listened to what the other two were doing, one the werewolf had tried to follow me in the trees and the vampire was on his way back here. Its now or never, I slipped my hand into my boot and pulled out one small knife. The blade is sliver mixed with flecks of iron, the blade could be pulled of to the wooden blade under the sliver one. I changed my stance so I could dive from the tree and take out the girl, holding the knife close I leaned in on my toes about to pounce. Suddenly I was on the floor centimetres from the girl but I couldn't move because something was clawing at me. I heard a deep growl from behind me and realised it must have been the Werewolf, he must have pushed me from the tree before I dived. _But I didn't even hear him! _I thought panicked. The were must have been crouched on my back, claws out stabbed into my shoulder to make sure I couldn't go anywhere. The vampire entered the clearing at that point. The vampire is the brown haired one I had seen so I assumed the Were is the chocolate haired one. "Scott!" the black haired one shouted "Let go of her"

"She's the enemy! She was planning on killing you, me , Shay and Cherry. Why the hell would I let go of her?" the boy on top of me shouted. The blacked haired boy went quiet then he looked at me and I felt like he was looking through me into my soul. _Not my soul! _I screamed in my head and started thrashing about. I heard Scott grunt as he struggled to keep me on the floor. "Dam! She strong, Derek stop doing whatever it is your doing. It makes my job harder." Scott said.

"Sorry" Derek-The black haired boy- said with a sad look in his eyes he went back to stand with the girl Cherry and Shay the vampire. Shay was stood in front of her protecting her from me, I felt the knife that was crushed between my hand and the ground burn with the need to get her.

"Who are you and why are you trying to kill us?" Scott asked. I didn't answer I just kept staring at the girl. Personally I've never been in a situation like this before but I know my enemy. All I needed to do was piss the Were off and he'd make a mistake, a small one but that's all I need. "I'll ask again," he said his voice low "Who are you? Why are you trying to kill us?" this time he pulled me up and pushed me back down into the ground, hard! I felt the blade of my knife tear at the exposed flesh on my shoulder. I shut my eyes to stop myself from wincing, but still I didn't answer him. So he did it again and again and again. Each time my blade cut a little deeper into my shoulder, each time I kept my mouth shut.

Just as he pulled me up again I heard Derek shout "For gods shake stop!" Scott did stop , he hesitated in mid air then after a small moment pushed me back down.

"I can't stop , if you can't handle it then leave." Scott said his voice hard. Derek gave him a long stare then sifting his body he lent down so he was at eye level with me. He started to do that seeing into my soul thing again but I knew that struggling this time would just get me more pain and I need all the energy I had for when Scott made his mistake.

Derek's eyes glazed over "The order sent her," he said "She doesn't know why she just does as she's told. Erm something to do with her parents .. She kills are kind , all of our kind because , because that's what she made to do..er,"

"Her name?" The vampire asked, his voice was young but he had the hidden meaning in his voice that said he'd seen to much. That indicated he is rather old.

"Im getting there," Derek said impatiently "Its hard to find all I keep seeing is these numbers. . . Kylie? That's her name Kylie" his eyes un-glazed and he looked at me with a sad expression. I realised then what he was , what he had done. He's a Faeire , he sensed my feelings and thoughts and somehow hacked into them to find information. I felt sick, he had been looking into my soul, but now he stood up and walked as far from me as he could. "You can let go of her now. Her shoulder is hurt" he said. I felt Scott's body move in the direction of Shay who nodded and Scott unlatched his claws and stepped away from me. Big mistake!

I didn't strike right away, they'd be expecting that. Instead I pretended my shoulder was killing me, praying the Faerie wouldn't sense the feeling hidden underneath the pain. I sat up wincing when white hot pain shot out across my body, the fact that my should really needed to get treated made the whole performance more believable. I stared at the girl still hidden by Shay's back, I couldn't understand why the Order wanted her dead so badly. All she did was hide behind bigger stronger scarier guys. I didn't understand how she was a threat to the Order , surely my prime targets should have been Scott , Derek and Shay. I watched her every movement , her every breath and I knew that Shay was doing the same to me. Scott looked on watching us but not seeing the need to watch me like Shay was, Scott didn't think I was a threat anymore.

I turned to him making my eyes big "Why does the order want you dead?" I asked.

He gave me some of my own medicine , refusing to answer me. "Its because we're a threat" a delicate voice called out, my head shot in the direction of the girl. I saw Shay's face crumple he didn't want her talking with me. "Does it hurt?" she asked nodding at my shoulder.

Ignoring her question I said "How are you a threat?" I needed to know my curiosity was bursting at the seems. She went to walk forward but Shay held out his arm to stop her, shaking his head.

He looked at me "You should have asked the Order that" He whispered. There was a sadness in his eyes that I couldn't place, from behind me I heard Derek's head shot up. I remembered I was meant to be in pain and focused on that letting my shoulder be all I thought about until his head went back down.

I sat for a while, watching from the corner of my eye. I saw it Shay turned just slightly, he had heard the footsteps that had been coming for at least a full minute but I paid no attention to that. Shay was distracted , in a split second I was up and diving my knife into Scott's gut, then pulling it out , the outdrawing came off reviling the wood. Shay turned back just in time and knocked the knife from my hands, he span me around and held my bad shoulder but I didn't give up. Reaching into my jacket pocket I pulled out the cocktail sticks, at first I stuck them in his leg. When life energy is stopped anywhere but the chest its stops a Vampire from moving until the wood is removed. After the legs were taken care of I started on the arms, it was hard but not impossible as he couldn't move his legs. When he was unable to move I walked over to where my knife had landed. As I bent down to pick it up I was tackled to the ground by Scott. I knew that with every movement that sliver was being pushed farther and farther into his gut but he still was fighting. I felt a respect for him, I would have done the same. Unlike Shay , Scott went for my good arm. Figuring that I couldn't do much with my bad arm. We were tumbling around on the floor when I heard footsteps enter the clearing. Within Seconds someone had divide another dagger into Scott's back and Cherry was screaming while Shay was shouting. I looked up from under Scott to see members of the Order. The old man was there he held a sword at Cherry's throat. All my hateful feeling came flooding back, I kicked Scott's limp body off of me. A young member held a sword at me grinning. I grabbed the swords blade the blood ran down my hands, but I didn't care. I got a good grip on it then flipped the sword and the guy holding it over. I could feel all eyes on me most scared but a few were simply astonished. The old man looked at me as I walked towards him, fighting off everyone who came at me, without breaking a sweat.

"You made a mistake coming here," I whispered to him. "Your no longer in the Order. Your on my turf and if you lose this fight you wont be returning to the Order" My eyes gleamed as I remembered his similar words to me, the words that got me in this situation.

"Wont you finish your mission first," He stepped back from Cherry, holding his sword out in a after you gesture. "Going kill the Witch." My world dissolved , all I could see was Cher- The Witch. Witches are the worst of the worst, they're responsible for most Supernatural creatures. Witches are humans that some how hacked into their inner powers, powers that aren't natural. I shook my head to clear it _Cherry isn't the bad one here,_ I turned my head slightly _he is. _I realised a moment to late that Isaac had lunged his sword forwards for both me and Cherry. Shay called out just as Scott's head shot up and Derek just looked sad. _Dam it! _I thought as I twisted my body, the sword cut through my hip. There was an explosion of blood and pain but I stood my ground, the sword was wedge in me and Isaac didn't have enough strength at his age, to push the sword outta me and into Cherry. Breathing lighting so I didn't push anything important on to the swords blade, I casually grabbed the blade and pulled in out of me. The blood kept pouring and I watched everyone in the clearing watch me, that should have killed me and now everyone's waiting for me to die.

Isaac looked at me with pure hatred "Finally the monster will die," he leaned in close to whisper in my ear "Im so gad it was at my hands"

My anger flared and I grabbed his shirt "Its going to take a hell of a lot more then some old beat up man to kill me" I whispered back loud enough for a few others to hear me. I pulled him by his shirt and sung him round, he fell at the base of a tree. I picked up the sword he had stabbed me with. _Im not a monster , he is! Isaac who made me watch my parents be killed at his hand. Who forced me to kill so many. He who was trained by Jesse's granddad , the only one trained by the fonder. Isaac is a monster and sick twisted monster and luckily for him he taught me how to kill monster. _I towered over him, running the sword through his heart. A relatively painless way to go , which was much more than he deserved. My vision started to go blurry and before I knew it I was falling. _Maybe the old man will get his wish after all _I thought holding my bleeding side _Maybe I will die at his hands. _Before I could think anything else both my vision and my thoughts went blank.


	3. Happily , ever, after

Chapter 3: Happily , ever, after

_The tree's were swaying slightly in the humid wind. I sat on a large tree stump singing to myself. "Little birdie fly away, fly away , fly away. Little birdie live your life, live your life, live your life. Little birdie sp-" My mummy came over sitting next to me , my smile grew._

"_Little birdie spread your wings, and fly awaaaaay. Little Birdie spread your wings ,so you can live your life" She sang along with me. Mummy's voice is like an angel. Daddy says she fell from heaven, and mummy laughs at him. Thinking about daddy seemed to bring him to us, he came running from behind our little wooden cabin._

"_Get inside!" He screamed , mummy took one look at him and pulled me to her. Running to the house she didn't let me go. We were in the house and yet she kept running and running farther and farther down. Until we reached a dark area of the house that I'd never seen before._

"_Baby I need you to stay here okay?," she asked her voice breaking. I nodded "Im going to go help you daddy, you need to be quiet. Don't come out of here for anything! You understand?," I nodded again. Mummy leaned forward and kissed the top of my head "I love you Kylie , I always will" Then she left me, huddled in the corner of the dark room. I pulled my knees up to my chin then whispered into them The Little Birdie song._

I hurt everywhere was my first conscious thought. I lay there with my eyes closed, swimming in the blackness. Waking every once in a while by the pain but never being strong enough to open my eyes. After what felt like days I started to hear things. . .

"She doesn't look so god dam dangerous when she's sleeping" a voice said but I started to drift again.

When I came to again a different voice was speaking "Do you think she's in pain?" a women's voice answered. "I'd don't know but I suspect so considering what just happened" she said.

"I guess your right.." the man said back. _What just happened? _I thought but the darkness was coming for me. . . . . .

The pain was numbing, it only awoke me a few times in the day and I only stayed awake for a matter of minutes. It's left me feeling stronger, I decided I'd try opening my eyes. After a few try's my eye lid started to flutter, I heard a voice call out "She's trying to open her eyes!" The voice sounded happy. My eye was fluttering but after I ordered it to it started to open, only one but I could see a boy learning over me. He smiled at me, and it sent a wave of warm at me through the darkness. _Maybe he's an angel _I thought _like mummy is._ Soon other people were towering over me a beautiful girl with long curly black hair, a boy with black hair and caring eyes and another boy he looked at me weird. Maybe im in heaven I thought then everything came flooding back to me, my parents death, the fight , my wound. I looked at Scott , Derek, Shay and Cherry wondering why they had saved me and how they had done it. I tried to smile at them , after all they had saved me even after I tried to kill them.

Cherry smiled back at me "Its okay go to sleep, when you wake up your be ripe as rain" she said. My eyes got heavy, the darkness took me.

When I woke up there was no pain, the lights were off and Cherry was fast asleep beside my bed. I slowly moved my feet testing them before getting off the bed. I put my arms around Cherry to lift her to the bed but my arms gave out. Shay caught her as she fell, placing her gentelly on the bed. He put his finger to his lip and then indicated for me to come with him. Outside it was night, I looked up at the full moon i wonder where Scott is now. The breeze felt good against my healing skin.

"If your going to leave, you should go now. Their try and stop you once their woken" Shay whispered to me. But I had a different thought that had consumed me.

"Why did you lot save me, it was my job to kill you?" I asked.

Running a neat hand through his already ruffled hair he said "I saw you fight witnessed it first hand. You could have missed that sword completely but Cherry would have taken it. I couldn't let you die" I saw something hidden in his eyes but smiled anyway. I hadn't thought about saving Cherry when I took that sword but as I thought about it, I might have taken that sword to save her.

"How did you do it? I should have died" I said.

Shay stared at me, meeting my eyes he said "Cherry used magic." My blood went cold, magic … its inhuman , its wrong! But it saved you life I told myself besides the Order , wont let you return. Why do you care?

"Tell.. Cherry I said thanks" I said despite the fact I was screaming inside.

"So you are going to leave?" he asked.

"Yes" I said with certainty, the Order would hunt me but finally im free.

"Where will you go?"

I thought hard, when ever I thought of home, I thought of the little cabin in the woods. The one Mum and Dad had built themselves , but the Order had burnt down most of it when they first found me and my parents. A thought accrued to me, a memory triggered. _"Kylie" Uncle Tommy called , swinging me around and around. _

_Mummy smiled at him "Im sorry to have come Tommy, but I've got that thing we discussed" She said handing him and thick envelope._

"_What's that ?" I asked peering at it._

"_Your mummy and daddy wrote a letter" Tommy stated simply. I climbed onto his back, trying to grab the letter._

"_What does it say?" I asked._

"_I'll tell you later" Mummy said pulling me off Tommy's back. "We got to go now. Say bye to your Uncle" _

"_Bye bye!" I called , waving my hand frantically._

"_Bye sweet heart," He leaned in really close and pulled me into a tight hug "I probably wont see you for a while," He glanced up at mummy then back down to me. "I just want you to no, that no matter what im always here for you. I'll always be here okay? So if you ever need anything, you come get me! You hear?"_

_I grinned "Yes! Does that mean I can come get some sweeties from you whenever?" I asked _

_He looked at my mummy and they burst into laughter "Of course not! Too many sweets are bad for you. Bye Tommy" mummy said._

Back in the present I smiled "I have an idea" I told Shay.

He didn't say good bye and I wasn't bothered. I walked away smiling, _things just might get better_ I thought.

I stood on the door step of Uncle Tommy's , pulling nervously at the hem of my long black tee-shirt. I'd brought for a pound at the charity shop , as my clothes are still at the order. _So are my weapons_ I thought miserably. Every night since I healed I hunted, with my bare hands. Sighing I eyed Tommy's door, hoping that it would magically bring him to me. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door before I chickened out - Every night after I went hunting I came to Tommy's , debating whether or not to knock- Tommy stood at the door far too quickly. His Blonde wavy hair , sticking up in all directions. He's baby blue eyes -The eyes of my mother- confused. His brows creased with frustration.

"Erm.. Hi" I said awkwardly, pulling at the sleeves of my top.

"Hello" his voice just like it had been when I was a kid.

"Yeah hi…Erm see …" I trailed off looking at the floor and then up to him again.

"Why are you," He looked me dead in the eyes and then realisation flashed over his face "Kylie?"

I smiled awkwardly "Hi"

Tommy broke into a smile, he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. "My god Kylie, you have know idea how crazy I've been." he pulled me into his house, closing the door behind me. Looking around I noticed nothing had changed from when I was a child. On the pale green walls hung picture after picture. The first one of a young Tommy and my mum with their parents, the one after Tommy and my mum before his prom, Him and his Date at his prom. Maggie and Tommy at Mum and Dads wedding -Maggie was Tommy's girlfriend and soul mate, she died around the time I was born- After that... one of Mum and Dad on their wedding day, both of them smiling cradling mum's bump. Mum in hospital holding a new born me, Dad beside her grinning like a crazy man. Tommy holding a new born me. My fifth birthday , wearing a bright orange puffy dress. Me on my first day on school, grinning so you can see the gap where my tooth should be. Last on the wall, a picture of all of us me, mum, dad and Tommy. Walking down the hall brought tears to my eyes.

He sat at the kitchen table , I sat down opposite him. "Im so glad you're here Kylie, after your mum died," His voice broke and tears ran down his cheek "I wanted to come for you but she made me promise not to. She said you had to come for me. I was so lonely but I knew you'd come Kylie, that's why I waited for you." I hugged him, tears in my own eye.

"I killed Isaac" I mumbled looking down at the table.

"Good I would have killed that B*stard myself!" I looked up shocked , I had expected Tommy to be outraged. After all he and my parents were the best in the order once. "Isaac was the reason we left the order. What do you need?" he asked

"A place to stay … I don't know other than that. I haven't really thought about it."

"Did you leave things in the Order?" he asked

"Yeah, I didn't plan on doing it. I left everything I own in my room."

"We could work with that," he went into the other room and got a bunch of paper.

"What are you taking about?"

"A way to get your stuff back and get a little more. So you can decide what to do." He said scribbling down.

"What sort of stuff?" I asked.

"Things that can bring down the Order," he looked up at me "You don't have to be any part of that Kylie, but this is what I do now" He stood up "I'll show you too your room" I followed him up the stair to the first door on the left. It was the same room I used when I stayed with him when I was younger. I opened the door and smiled, nothing had changed. I sat on the bed that had Barbie sheets. The hot pink walls covered in glitter words I had stuck on my self. A picture of Mum and Dad, they sat on a green field laughing. I took the picture and was so proud of it I stuck it on the wall. I opened the wardrobe , lots of pink and fancy dresses all aged six to seven. On the side door written in ruff unreadable writing was my list of Things to do before I turn 20

Travel the world.

Pee on a snowman (Uncle Tommy said that's how he met Maggie).

Get married to a prince.

Have lots and lots of money.

Have TONS of babies.

….

I laughed at the list , knowing how I would change it now. Closing the doors I walked back over to the bed, crouching to look under it. A stack of fairytale books were there and my sweetie box. I had a few books about the Night people but I convinced mum -With a little bit of help from Tommy- to let Tommy's house be like being on holiday. She said I didn't have to study but I had to keep training. I walked over to the storage closest, knowing I'd find a tiny punch bag. I used to use to stay in shape. I lay down on the bed, full clothed. I shut my eyes and started to dream. _"Left punch!" Daddy called. I clenched my left hand and punched, daddy moved out of the way at the last moment. "Weak!" He shouted._

_I carried on fighting as mummy called "How do you kill a vampire?"_

_I grunted as I was pushed to the floor, I rolled over in till I had enough room to climb back up. "Wood"_

"_Wood where?" mummy asked_

"_Slightly to the left of the heart" I said as I took another push._

"_Stay focused!" Yelled daddy._

"_Im trying!" I yelled back._

"_Tell me everything you know about Werewolf's" Mummy said._

_I threw down my fighting equipment "This is so stupid!," I yelled "I wish you could be NORMAL parents" I ran out of the training basement and all the way up to the hill in the forest. I sat on the hill crying way past twilight. Daddy came and sat next to me._

"_Im sorry for hurting you" he said , without looking at me._

"_You didn't hurt me, all you do is push me down and yell" I mumbled angrily._

"_Im not sorry for doing that," he said making my anger flash but I kept my mouth shut "You know how much me and your mum love you Kylie. That's the only reason why we do that, we want you to be safe. The people of the Night will hunt you out , we want you to be prepared. Not only that but you'll have to be prepared for the Order." He pulled me to his side "I love you Kylie and im not going to apologise for wanting you to be safe"_

"_But why do you have to be so mean" I asked the tears sliding down my cheek._

"_Oh Kylie!," he said pulling me into a hug. When he looked back at me there was tears in his eyes "I don't like shouting at you, I hate pushing you but I'll do what ever it takes. I couldn't live with myself if anything ever happened to you, I'd rather you hate me."_

"_I don't hate you Daddy, I love you!" he smiled sadly at me "But can't we just try it being nice. Maybe I'll learn better that way and I can't do the question thing while fighting."_

"_Of course you can! When your fighting someone your brain goes through everything you know about them. That's what your mum is trying to teach you" I stood up and held my hand out to him._

"_Im ready to go home now" I said. _

_I walked hand in hand with my daddy , running up to my mum and hugging her. When I saw her waiting outside the house, calling my name._


	4. Living , Laughing and Loving

Chapter 4: Living , Laughing and Loving.

I stalked Jesse, hiding in plain sight. I stuck to the small area which ever human has, the blind spot. His eye replaced the area I stood with the scenery around it. Unfortunately it only works when stalking a single person, if someone else from the order appeared I'd have to change tactics. Luckily Jesse walked right up to the door and typed in the code without anyone appearing.

"Grandpa?" he called as he walked into the empty room. "Dammit! That idiot lied to me" he said shaking his head and balling his fist. He turned to walk back out and I hid behind the door. With in seconds I walked up to the desk, pausing to blow a kiss at the camera in the corner. I ducked under the desk and started to pull at the wood in the floor, pulling plank after plank up. After I had made a small enough hole to fit through I dropped myself in. Under the house is the true Order and directly under the office stood the Vault.

Falling I placed my hands and knees on the ground, rising slowly. I was shocked to see four familiar figures , four very supernatural figures.

"How'd you get in here?" Shay questioned , glaring at the hole I had made. I stared at the denting door of the vault, people were banging on the other end. It looked like they needed an escape route.

"Science" I said with a shrug, glancing at the lasers that had been torn from the wall. I walked to the folders they had out, scanning them for names.

"What are you looking for?" Shay asked while the others to stared at me, hurt by the fact I left them without a goodbye.

"I needed something" I said , throwing folder after folder down. "Is this all the folders?" I added.

"Yeah apart from the ones we need." Scott said placing some folders in front of me. I pushed the pile on its side and ran my hand through them, glaring at the names. Summer, Luke , Josh and Melody. The four of the teens I needed to recruit , I scanned the other pile. Pulling out Gabriel and Katharine. "I need those" I said as I put the other folders in my already full bag.

"What?" Scott said placing his hand over his folders.

"I need those." I said pulling at the pile.

"Yeah well so do we" Shay said flanking Scott.

"Derek?" Cherry called. I twisted my head slightly to the left to see Derek staring hard at the door.

"The doors about to give out" he said.

"Sh*t!" Shay said, stepping away from Scott. Just as the door flew open and a number of arrows were fired our way. Instantly a big old purple bubble appeared stopping anyone or anything getting in. I let go of the folders letting Scott have them.

"You!" Jesse's grandfather growled at me.

"Hey sweetie" I answered with a salute.

I glanced up at the hole I had jumped threw, glancing at Shay I said "I know a way out but its dodgy."

He looked up at the hole "Scott get here, Derek come help me get him up." After Scott was up he pulled up me, then Derek. "Get Cherry up!" Shay ordered. Just then the office door burst open. Three guys for me three for Scott, Derek pulled Cherry up. I took my three out in seconds and turned to help Scott who had also finished.

"Good job" he winked.

As soon as Cherry was up, her purple bubble disappeared. Leaving Shay defenceless, both Scott and Derek leaned in to get him up. More men flooded the offices and I fought them off protecting Cherry, some got to Scott and Derek pulling them away. I jumped sticking my hand down the hole to catch Shay's wrist, they shot wooden arrows at him and some charged up with swords. I felt a hand push me, and I was falling still grabbing Shay.

I grinned at Shay "How good are your fighting skills?" I asked.

"Not good enough to fight off, forty odd hunters" He said.

"Lucky for you , mine are that good" to prove my point I caught an arrow that was shot, I caught it while it was still in mid air.

"Guys, we're going to fight them. Get out of there as fast as you can" Shay called up the hole.

"There's a forest just to your left, your got to make it through the open field but afterwards your be at your best." I added.


End file.
